


'I'll pick it up after work.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [61]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, CEO Lee Taeyong, Child Mark Lee (NCT), College Student Suh Youngho | Johnny, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lazy Mornings, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Rich Taeyong, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Work In Progress, sugar daddy taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 10





	'I'll pick it up after work.'

**7:26 AM**

"Darling it's time to wake up."

Taeyong watched fondly as Johnny forced himself to sit up,his eyes still closed all the while.However soon Johnny opened his eyes and looked at Taeyong fondly,albeit still drowsy from sleep.

"Good morning my love."Johnny greeted Taeyong,making his older boyfriend smile fondly."Good morning to you too my darling."He said.


End file.
